CHRISTMAS AT BUDHIC CASTLE
by DC-Desperado
Summary: JAQxAILAsomewhat Its Christmas and magic is in the air, who knows anything can happen with a girl from the grasslands.


Christmas at Budhic castle

As the day changes from morning to evening so does the seasons. We found ourselfs at Budhic castle over the most splendid time of the year. Everyone was in the holiday spirit and tried to make the castle look christmasy in hopes of uplifting peoples spirits even more. Nobody really understood the reason for all this stuff or the reason why we are celebrating it. The only thing that survived was the incredible feeling of doing something nice for one another.  
Even the Zexen Council came to spend the holidays with us. Many people wanted them to leave becuase of their past crimes, but Thomas demanded that they stayed and that everyone just try to get along, "Its Christmas." Thomas said " Everyone needs to take part in the sharing of good will, so the council will spend the holidays with us and we must try to enjoy each others company, no matter how different we are."

Everyone agreed and went back to work, but their attention was quickly taken when they saw the Zexens pull in a huge tree into the town square, put it up, and started decorating it, of course they need ladders to get to the very top but it was quite a view. The head council member got off of his ladder and began to speak, "Everyone, first I would like to thank you all in letting us stay here for Christmas it really means a lot to us all. Secondly this is our gift to you, I hope it warms your heart as much as putting this tree up has warmed our's. Thank you."

Everyone was clapping and some people ran to the bar to get them some freshly made warm cidar to help them warm up seeing as though it snowed the whole time we've been here. I was happy to see that no matter what happened in the past people could still get along with one another. "Whats wrong Jacques?" Queen asked me.

"What do you mean," I replied

"You look so down this time of year. Come on put on a smile on and go spread some cheer," Queen requested.

"How," I asked.

"Umm, you could actually read your lines in a play, you could start a snowball fight with some kids," Queen answerd.

"...I'm sure Ace is not in the mood to lose," Jacques blankly stated. Queen fell to her knees laughing at the fact I called Ace a child.

"... Hey! Jacques you think you can actually be me." Ace said from behind me while packing snow together to form a snowball He then threw it at me but just missed by a centimeter and hit Joker in the back of the head. Joker then picked up some snow and threw it at me and hit Queen. Then she picked up some snow and tried to hit me but I ducked and it hit Geddoe. So now it was Ace, Joker, and Queen verses Me and Geddoe.Well to make a long story short we got killed. Everyone went back to the bar to warm up, but I went into the castle. Right at the entrace was Aila hanging up some mistletoe. We passed glances and if there was ever a time to get caught now was it. "Hey! Jacques and Aila are under the mistletoe, you know what that means." Lilly was starting to make a kissy face and it was odvious that Aila never knew about this part of the tradition. Her face was really red even for a Karaya girl. With all this embarrasment on her shoulders she ran out into the fields, I can only image that she was crying.

"Aww, now why in the world did she do that? Don't worry Jacques I'll kiss ya," She offered.

I just walked by without a word and continue on Aila's path. It wasn't long until I found her lying in the snow. "...You ok?" I asked.  
She looked up at me and nodded.

"Sorry...I had no intention on having that happen," I added.

"Its ok Jacques, What did Lilly mean by that," Aila made a face like Lilly's

"...well, its rumored that if two people are under that plant then they would have to..." I stopped.

"Would have to do what," She asked.

I answered with a long passionate kiss. "...th-that," I stammered.

Aila looked very surprised but her face soon melted back to normal. "...oh...uh...Jacques...could you do that one more time," she requested.

I relizing what it was that I was asked to do, I got better prepared and planted another one on her soft lips. And though it was out of instinct Aila hands latched on to the back of my head. I opened my eyes when I felt her hands taking a strool through the forest of my hair. I then new that if I did not break off the kiss it would never end, which I thought wasn't such a bad idea, but I pulled my face away from hers. " Do all people kiss like that," Aila asked.

"Some people do, but ones that are under the mistletoe, theirs are just a little quick ones," I answered.

"Geee, I'm starting to get cold, lets go have some sodas," She offered, I nodded in acceptance.

We got to the town square and the tree lit up the night sky. "I guess everyone has just settled down for Christmas dinner," I stated.

"Jacques, does that mean we are...together," she asked.

"... Only if you want to be," I replied. She said nothing. "How about we go get somthing to eat," I asked and she nodded.

We went inside and took our seats. "What took you guys so long," Queen asked.

I lowered my head and apologized and began to feast. The food was delicous and the music was even better. About a few hours later there was a knock on my door. When I answered it there was Aila holding a piece of Mistletoe over our head and said, "Yes." I motioned for her to come in.

So now you may see that Christmas is not about gifts or money, its about love and the joy you bring to others. 


End file.
